


easily you climb inside

by addandsubtract



Series: spirit we [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Future Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac still doesn’t really know how he got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easily you climb inside

**Author's Note:**

> commentfic for the prompt _they get a little cabin on the edge of the woods and have sex a lot._
> 
> I could write about these three forever, apparently. set some undisclosed time in the future. feel free to point typos if you spot any!

When Isaac wakes up, Allison is gone. It’s not such a weird thing. She always wakes before he and Scott do. Scott is still curled onto Isaac’s side, his face pressed into Isaac’s neck, breathing humid and warm on Isaac’s skin. He’s naked, and Isaac wants to just look at him, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, and the smooth slide of tanned skin down underneath the sheets.

Isaac still doesn’t really know how he got here.

The room smells like pine sap, and like the three of them – Allison’s lavender shampoo and Scott’s sweat and the faint copper and salt blood-smell that Isaac can’t get rid of. The sun is up, light trickling around the edges of the blinds, and Isaac is happy. He curls his toes underneath the sheet, presses the palm of his hand to the back of Scott’s shoulder, and for a while, he just watches.

 

When Isaac makes it outside onto the dock, Allison is pulling herself out of the lake, water dripping off of the ends of her hair and over her arms and down her thighs. Isaac wants to kneel in front of her and lick the water from her skin. She’s flushed, and when she sees him, she smiles wide, cocks her hip. There was a time less than six months ago when seeing her in a bathing suit would never have happened. He can still see the scars on her stomach, pink and new, the older lines striped across her biceps. She scars while Isaac and Scott don’t. It will never be fair. It will never be something that Isaac can forgive.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she says, and pushes her hair out of her face. Isaac wants to spend hours worshiping the lines of her body, even here, out in the open, on a dock on a lake in New Hampshire where everything smells of pine and oak and cool water, where they have a week and a half to remind themselves what living is like.

“Good morning,” he says, and lets her close, watching the way her feet leave wet prints on the wood. She runs a hand around the back of his neck, winds her fingers into his hair. Leans in to kiss him on the cheek. He wants to purr.

“Scott’s still asleep?”

“Yep,” Isaac says. “Dead to the world.”

Allison’s grin widens. She cups Isaac’s cheek in her palm, and he doesn’t resist the impulse to lean into it. Allison looks pleased. Isaac is still feeling pliable in a way that only comes with mornings, and with Allison and Scott. “What do you say, want to wake him up?”

“Let’s,” Isaac says.

 

Allison sheds her bathing suit in the bedroom, climbs naked onto the mattress. She straddles Scott’s hips, pushing him onto his back. Even then it takes a moment for him to wake. Isaac just watches, for now.

Scott makes a noise of protest, and then opens his eyes.

“Hi,” he says. Allison frames his face with both of her hands.

“You have pillow creases on your cheek,” she says.

“I was sleeping.”

“We got impatient.”

Isaac watches the way Allison is rolling her hips, even with the sheet still between her body and Scott’s. He can see Scott’s eyelids flutter, the way his mouth falls open a little. There is nothing in the world like watching Scott and Allison fuck, except maybe to be between them.

Allison kisses Scott like it’ll save her from drowning, like there is nothing else in the world she could possible want but to touch him. Scott’s hands come up to stroke her skin, cupping a breast in one palm, the other sliding down her back, dipping into the divot just above her ass. Isaac can hear their hearts beating, the breath that gets caught in their throat as they kiss, the slick sounds of their tongues.

Scott pulls away after a long moment, panting, and asks, “Isaac?” His voice is questioning, desperate, like he needs to know that Isaac is there. Allison turns her head to look at him, pulling her lower lip into her mouth as her hips work. Isaac slides his boxers off, and goes to them.

 

Scott is chanting Isaac’s name as he pulls Isaac back into him, dick pushing inside, and he’s saying, “Isaac, Isaac, you’re so good, please,” like Isaac is going to pull away. Like Isaac wouldn’t let him do whatever the fuck he wanted, whenever he wanted. Isaac can’t breathe, can’t imagine forming words, and Allison swings over his lap, sinking down onto his cock, both hands clutching at his shoulders as she lets herself down slow. She makes a rumbling noise, satisfied, and leans in to kiss him.

Isaac squeezes his eyes closed, digs his fingers into the sheets, and lets them fuck him. Lets them both take what they want, because he trusts them to take care of him. They’re the only two people in the entire world he trusts to.

“We love you, Isaac,” Allison says, and Isaac whimpers a little, doesn’t want to, has to. Scott is hitting his prostate over and over, and Allison is tight and hot and wet around him, and he wishes he could stay like this forever. He would kill for them. He has killed for them.

“Please,” he manages, voice hoarse, and Allison shushes him. Scott kisses the back of his shoulder, his neck, wraps his arms around Isaac’s chest.

“We’ve got you,” Scott says. “You’re so good, Isaac. We’ve got you.”

 

After, they share the shower and then Isaac makes coffee. Scott is the only one of the three of them who can cook, so Allison sits at the kitchen table and Isaac leans against the counter and they both watch him work.

“Any ideas what we should do today?” Scott asks. “Walk into town, head to the beach? Do a puzzle? Play strip poker?”

“Whatever you want,” Isaac says, because he doesn’t care, as long as he doesn’t have to be more than arms length away from either of them.

Allison smiles. “If all else fails, we can always go back to bed.”

Isaac can’t help the way his pulse picks up. He imagines going to his knees beneath the table and biting up the inside of her thighs until she has her hands white-knuckled on the edge of the table, moving her hips as he licks into her. He imagines pulling Scott’s boxers halfway down his thighs, after, and sucking him off, Scott’s fingers wound into his hair hard enough to hurt. He thinks about them kissing him, how he’d taste like both of them, how they’d take him apart.

“Maybe,” he says, and has to swallow before he can get the words out. “Maybe that.”

 

They swim in the afternoon, and then lounge on the dock in the sun. They’ll have to go into town for groceries tonight or tomorrow morning, but for now – for forever – there is nowhere else Isaac would rather be.


End file.
